Zondon Pregnancy Story
by disneychannelstories
Summary: Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: introduction

**So this is my first story here and I hope to possibly get Some reviews! Thanks!**

**so zack and London have been dating for 2 years now and today is their 2 year anniversary!**

**zacks POV:**

**Cody: can you believe that you and London have been dating for 2 years**

Now?

Zack: I know the time just flies I remember our first kiss...

*FLASHBACK*

Zack: London I really need to tell you something that I really need to get of my chest

London: really? Me too

Zack: oh well you go first

London: no it's fine you go first:

Zack: just go at the same time okay?

London: 3...

Zack: 2...

London:1...

Zack and london: GO!

Zack and London: I think I'm in love with you!

Zack: wow

London: yeah wow...

Zack: do you really feel that way about me?

London: well yeah but I didn't know you felt the same way...

Was interrupted with zack passionately kissing her for 1 minute

London: wow zack that was...wow...

Zack: yeah i know, so are we you know... A couple?

London: yeah I guess we are

With that Zack takes Londons hand and they walk off

* FLASHBACK ENDS*

Cody: so how are you planning on celebrating your anniversary tonight?

Zack: I've had a few ideas...

Cody: oh really like what?

Zack: well I was hoping you could get us reservations at your restaurant on deck

( cody is chef there)

Cody: well I was going to make it a surprise but I already booked a table for you at 8 o'clock

Zack: well thanks man that means a lot I can't wait

Cody: so are you too... You know.. Going to " do it"

Zack: woah... A bit too personal don't you think? I'm just kidding man Ill see how the night goes...

Londons POV:

Bailey: well London are you excited for tonight?

London: of course I'm so excited I just don't know what to wear or how to do my hair?

Bailey: well I could help you get ready tonight if you want?

London: oh thanks bailey that would be great

7:50 pm

Zack * knock on london and baileys cabin*

London: *answers door*

Zack: well hello babe you look beautiful tonight

London: aww thanks you look pretty handsome yourself

Zack: *laughs*

At restaurant:

Zack: London , we've been together for 2 years now and I'm really in love with you and I would really like to spend the rest of my life with you so London, will you marry me? * gets down on one knee and holds out a diamond ring*

London: aww zack *tearing up* yes of course I will marry you

Zack: now I know we are still young but we graduate in a few months anyway

London: zack thank you I love you * kisses him*

* restaurant claps*

In zack's cabin:

London : * passionately kissing zack*

* they both lie back on bed and London starts pulling zack's shirt off*

Zack: *pulls away* wait London I don't want to pressure you into doing this if you don't want to

London: of course I do I'm with the man I love...

Next morning:

* London and zack wake up*

Zack: hey beautiful last night was amazing

London: I know it was great

London* runs into bathroom and throws up*

Zack London are you okay! * runs in after her and holds her hair back*

London: yeah I'm a bit better now I don't know what that was it couldn't of been something I ate * runs back into bathroom and throws up again*

Zack: London are you sure your okay?

London: yeah I'm fine

1 MONTH LATER

*with Zack and London and bailey and cody studying in London and baileys cabin*

London:* runs into bathroom and throws up*

Zack: right that's it London you've been throwing up for the past month I really think that you should go to the doctor

London: okay maybe your right ill go right now

Zack: okay ill see you later babe or should I say my fiancé

London: *giggles* aww bye * kisses him*

Zack, bailey and cody: bye!

LONDON IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE

nurse: so London tell me all the symptoms you've been having?

London: well I've been throwing up for a month and I've been feeling dizzy sometimes, oh and I'm 1 week overdue on my period

Nurse: okay well it sort of sounds like your pregnant London

London: * speechless* w w what I I can't be p p pregnant!

Nurse: it's okay London calm down we will just take some tests and we will see okay

London: okay...

* BACK IN LONDON AND BAILEYS CABIN*

London: * walks in*

Zack: hey how are you? How did everything go? Are you okay?

London: zack can we talk privately a minute in your cabin?

Zack: yeah sure babe * stands up and goes to his cabin*

* IN CABIN*

Zack: so what's the matter?

London: you might want to sit down for this

Zack: okay London your scaring me now what is it?

London : zack I'm p-p-pregnant!


	2. Chapter 2: your pregnant!

Zack: WHAT!

London: yeah

Zack : how could this of happened I used a condom

London: yeah I know sweetie but sometimes they don't work

Zack: are you sure? Did you get your period this month?

London: yeah I'm sure and no I didn't

Zack: wow I'm just a bit shocked but also quite happy

London: I know I was like that At first but think about we graduate in 2 months and we can become parents Zack that's the best thing ever and we are engaged

Zack: yeah I guess your right well I take it your 1 month along

London: yeah I am I have my first sonogram in a month

Zack : that's great I can't wait do you want to go and tell the others?

London: okay but only bailey and cody because if finds out he could get really mad

Zack: yeah I guess your right lets go tell them

London: okay

*BACK IN LONDON AND BAILEYS CABIN WITH ZACK, LONDON, BAILEY AND CODY*

Zack: right guys we have some news to tell you

Bailey: yeah what is it?

London: um well... Zack do you want to tell them

Cody: what is it already?

Zack: Londons pregnant

Bailey and cody: wow...

Bailey: really London how far along are you? Are you keeping it?

Cody: yeah what are you going to do?

London: well I'm 1 month along and aborting it is not an option*puts hand on stomach*

Zack : wow we would never think that and we are going to get Married as you already know and we are going to raise the baby together as we graduate in just 2 months

Cody: well congratulations guys I'm really happy for you

Bailey: yeah congrats guys! Oh and we have some news ourselves!

London and zack: what?

Bailey and cody: we are getting married! ( I forgot to tell you at the start they are dating)

London and bailey: DOUBLE WEDDING!

Zack: that would be a great idea!

Cody: yeah sharing it with my brother... *laughs* I'm just kidding bro it would be great!


	3. Chapter 3: twins!

*ON THE DAY OF THE SONOGRAM*

Zack: well London are you ready to go see our baby for the first time?

London: yeah I'm so excited and its been really weird lately?

Zack: how? What do you mean?

London: well I'm only 8 weeks pregnant and I'm starting to show slightly

Zack: well that weird I guess we can just ask when we get there

*at doctors*

Doctor: so hi London how have you been

London: *tell him about her showing already*

Doctor: well we will have a look on the monitor and see then

Zack: *holding Londons hand*

Doctor: well would you look at what we have here...

Zack and London: what is it!

Doctor: it looks like your having twins and that's why your starting to show already

London and Zack: TWINS!

Zack: well it does make sense considering I'm a twin and it would be great to have two babies

London: yeah your right * starts to cry*

Zack: oh what's wrong London

London: oh I'm just so happy and it's just the hormones!

Zack: *giggles*

*BACK AT THEIR CABIN*

Bailey: so how did it go ?

Cody: yeah?

London : well we have more news now

Bailey: really like what?

London: well we are not having one baby

Cody: what?

Zack: we are having two its twins!

Bailey: aww congrats !

Cody: yeah that's amazing!


	4. Chapter 4: double wedding!

They have now graduated and it is the day of the wedding!

* THE CEREMONY*

Bailey: * walks down isle with her dad and sees cody's face light up*

Cody: * takes baileys hand off her dad and thanks him*

London: * walks down isle with her dad ( surprisingly no bodyguards) and sees zack's face grow a smile*

Zack: * takes Londons hand and thanks her dad*

Priest: dear friends and family we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of cody Martin and Bailey Pickett and the marriage of Zachary Martin and London Tipton Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife. Lets start with the vows shall we. Zachary would you like to go first?

Zack: London from the minute I met you I fell in love with you and we were only 10 years old, but when we got on the ship for school I realised that I was falling in love with you even more and I thought that this was my chance to do something and when I told you it was the best thing ever and every kiss we share it feels like fireworks are going off and no one else is there and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you and with the babies because falling in love with your best friend is what happened with us and I know we will be together for ever and seeing you walk down that isle there i think I fell in love with you all over again.

Priest: London you may go now?

London: wow zack that was beautiful * nearly crying* When I was growing up, I didn't have a normal mom and dad, or a regular family like everybody else, and I always knew that something was missing. But now I'm standing here today, knowing that I have everything I'm ever gonna need... You are my family and when I fell in love with my best friend I realised that your not only my best friend you my soul mate, my prince and my family.

Priest : cody would you like to go now?

Cody: Bailey you're so beautiful. You're so kind, you're so generous. You're so wonderfully weird. Every day with you is an adventure, and I can't believe how lucky I am, and I can't wait to share my life with you forever.

Priest: bailey would you like to go now?

Bailey: when I first met you I always felt something between us and I knew that you were the one and I know we've had our ups and downs but I know right now that we will be together forever as your not only the one but your also my best friend and now my family.

Priest: well can we have the rings please?

Zack: * puts ring on Londons finger *

London: * puts ring on zack's finger*

Cody: * puts ring on baileys finger*

Bailey: * puts ring on cody's finger*

Priest: well I Zachary do you take London as you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death due you part

Zack: I do

Priest: London do you take Zachary to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death due you part

London: I do

Priest: cody: do you take bailey as you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death due you part

Cody: I do

Priest: bailey do you take cody as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death due you part

Bailey: I do

Priest: well I now pronounce you all husband and wife!

* zack and London kiss and bailey and cody kiss*

Later on they share there first dance, speeches and cutting the cake!


	5. Chapter 5: labour!

* 7 MONTH LATER*

They graduated 6 months ago and London is now 9 months pregnant and bailey is 2 months pregnant with one baby as well!

London: * sitting on their couch in their great big house with Zack sitting next to her*

Zack: can you believe we are going to be parents to TWO babies soon!

London: yeah I know I can't wait-* feels sharp pain in stomach*

London: OW!

Zack: are you okay?! What's wrong?!

London: *feels water trickling down her leg* oh lord not now! My water just broke I'm in labour get me to a hospital now ZACHARY MARTIN!

Zack: on my gosh this is really happening * grabs car keys*

London: hurry!

* AT HOSPITAL*

Midwife: well London it looks like you only 5cm dilated you've still got a while to go

London: really I've been here for 2 hours and it really hurts! Can I get an epidural!

Midwife: yes of course ill be back in a minute to give it to you

London: thank you

Midwife *leaves*

Zack: so how Are you coping?

London: well not very well!

Zack: okay I was just asking...

Midwife:*enters* London I'm just going to give you the Injection now this my may hurts a little but it should ease the labour pain

Zack: *holds Londons hand*

* 1 HOUR LATER*

Midwife: well London it looks like your ready to push these babies out

London: really?

Midwife: yeah so on the count of 3 I want you to give me one big push...1...2...3... Push...

Zack: come on London I really believe that you can do this!

London: *pushing* I can't do this zack * starts tearing up and sweating*

Zack: look London I remember when you were 10 years old and you were trying to ride a bike and you didn't believe in yourself but I did and you rode it and when you were trying to get into high school and you did that and when you were graduating high school and you did that as well and now look at us we are about to come parents London and this time right here I truly believe you can do this but you have to believe in yourself to London? Can you do this ?

London: wow zack! I can do this! * pushes really hard*

Midwife : baby 1 is born and we have a girl!

Zack: oh my gosh a girl I can't believe this!

London: on my god this is amazing!

Midwife: well don't get to relaxed because baby 2 is coming right now

Zack: right come on London push really hard!

London: okay!

Midwife: and baby 2 is born and we have a boy!

London: oh my gosh now we have one of each!

Zack: *giggles* oh London I can't believe this! What should we name them?

London: I don't know how about Amy Marie Martin after bailey

Zack: oh I love that and how about Alex Thomas Martin

London: oh I love it so we have an Amy and an Alex oh that sounds perfect!

Cody and bailey rush into the hospital room

Bailey: did we miss anything? Are they born yet?

London: yeah they just arrived a few minutes ago

Zack: their perfect

Cody: well can we see them?

Zack: sure * hands him Alex

London * hands bailey Amy *

Bailey: wow their beautiful what are their names

London: well that's Amy Marie Martin

Bailey: wow she has my middle name thanks London

London: no problem I must thought she should get to be close to her aunt bailey!

Cody: and who's this little guy

Zack: well that's Alex Thomas Martin

Cody: aww that's so cute *hands Alex back to Zack*

Bailey: yeah it really is* hands Amy back to London*

Cody: wow I can't wait for our baby to arrive soon but we still have 7 more months to wait!

Bailey: *giggles* stop being impatient the baby will come soon but that gives us time to get ready!

* 2 DAYS LATER*

Zack: great you can finally go home today I can't wait to show them their home

London: I know it should be great !

* ON WAY HOME*

Zack: *driving fast along the road to get home quick*

London: Zack you need to slow down they're 2 day old babies in the back

Zack: I know I just really want to get them home * hears crying from Alex and looks behind him*

London: ZACK LOOK OUT A CAR!


	6. Chapter 6: what?

Zack POV:

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I could see rubble and the car torn up London had been damaged badly but what about the babies... I could hear the crying from one of them and it sounded like Alex... But what about Amy...

Zack: London wake up can you hear me? London?* she didn't wake up but he could hear an ambulance behind them*

* AT THE HOSPITAL*

Zack was fine and he only had to get a few stitches and now he is trying to find London

Zack: excuse me can you tell me what room London Martin is in?

Receptionist: sorry family members only

Zack: I am her husband and the father of our children now what room is she in!

Receptionist: oh sorry sir, she is in room 248

Zack: thanks* leaves*

* IN ROOM 248*

Zack: London? Doctor how is she,?

Doctor: well she got pretty damaged from the accident glass shattered everywhere and she is still unconscious ill be back in a minute and leave you two alone

Zack: okay thanks doc.

Zack: London sweetie I'm so sorry for the accident * starts tearing up* I should of driven slower and I still need to find the babies I'm so sorry...

London: *starts stirring* uh? What? Where am I?

Zack: your in the hospital, we were in a car accident I'm so sorry * reaches out for her hand*

London: * pulls away* who are you?!

Zack: * confused* what? London I'm your husband.. And the father of our children..

London: what? I don't have children?

zack: * starts crying heavily*

Doctor: * walks in * everything all right in here? What's wrong?

Zack: she doesn't know who I am...


	7. Chapter 7: everything's fine now

Doctor: oh uhm zack could I talk to you in the hall for a minute?

Zack: yeah sure ...

Doctor: when we ran some tests we found she has minor amnesia so as she banged her head pretty hard on the car roof so right now she won't remember anything so what we are going to do is keep her in for the next month or so and for you to go home and we can take care of her I'm going to have to ask you to not visit her as that could do harm to her brain if she keeps seeing occurring memory but after a month you can come in and she should be a bit better and will start to get her old memory back

Zack: what? Wow? If that's what's best for her okay but may I ask where my children are? Where are they? What happened to them?

Doctor: right well as you told us you heard Alex crying and he got a few stitches but he has no real damage

Zack: that's good but what about Amy...

Doctor: right well when we took her into the hospital she got more damage has her belt on the car seat was slightly loose and she's really close to dying... We are doing all we can to save her but its a 25% chance that she will make it...

Zack: * starts to really cry now * WHAT? YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER NOW!

Doctor: im sorry * walks off*

Cody and bailey rush into hospital and see zack crying

Cody: zack what happened is everyone okay?

Zack: well not really! I'm fine but my wife doesn't know who I am and she doesn't know that she has children! Alex if fine but Amy only has a 25% chance of surviving

Bailey: what... How...

Cody: yeah wow... We are here for you man

Zack: well I'm not aloud to see London for the next month as she is staying in hospital

But I'm going to go see how my children are now!

* WHERE THE CHILDREN ARE*

Doctor: zack hi, we'll we have some good news Amy's chances have risen up to 40% now

Zack: that's great can I have a minute alone with them

Doctor: sure *leaves*

Zack: wow my babies are lying there helpless...

Amy: * starts crying and doctor rushes in *

Doctor: I'm going to have to ask you to leaves ill call you in later

Zack: * leaves*

Bailey: how are they?

Zack: well Amy starting crying but the doctor rushed me out

Cody: well that's some good news

Doctor: * exits room* well zack I'm very happy to tell you that Amy is healthy and alive and so is Alex you can take them with you tomorrow

Zack: that's great news thanks!

* 1 MONTH LATER*

Zack: * walks into hospital*

Doctor: nice to see you zack, London is now stable and is getting some of her memory back you can see her now

Zack: thanks * walks into Londons room with Amy and Alex

London: wow nice to see you how are my babies?

Zack : * mutters* you remember

London: huh?

Zack: oh nothing so how are you?

London: I'm doing well how about you, raising 2 kids in your own for a month?

Zack: well it's been hard but I've had cody and baileys help

London: that's great I can't wait to come home and get out of this place

Zack: well your coming home in a few days anyway so that's good and baileys baby has 7 months to go I can't wait to be an uncle

London: aww that's great I can finally be aunt London!

**so I'm thinking of starting a new story with new characters but I'm still going to continue this story on but I'm not really sure what to do for my next story so it would be great to message me/ write a review telling me your ideas cos I love to hear them it means so much! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: surprise!

* 1 YEAR LATER*

Bailey and cody had their baby and is now 5 months old it was a boy called Eric and London and Zack are fine now and it's the twins 1st Birthday today and they are all celebrating at zondons house

Zack: can you believe that in the space of 4 years we've dated, got married and had kids!

London: yeah I know it's like living in a fairy tale and you the prince * starts kissing him*

* cody and bailey walk in with Eric*

Bailey: guys we've got kids here*giggles*

Zack:* pulls away* what can I say I'm all loved up

Cody: yeah well we are too and we keep it subtle

* they all giggle*

Eric: dada

* they all gasp*

Bailey: on my gosh he just said his first word!

London: well today it looks like a celebration for all of us

Zack: come on through we are just about to do the cake

Cody: great my favourite part

Bailey: * laughs*

* they all sing happy birthday and enjoy the rest of the day together but then bailey and cody have an announcement*

Cody: well we have some news that we would like to share with you guys

London: baileys pregnant?

Zack: your splitting up?

Bailey: no nothing like that

Zack: then what is it?

Cody: I got a promotion at work!

Zack: congrats man I've got an announcement myself actually

London: you do?

Bailey : what is it

Zack: well it was supposed to be a surprise but I'm going to tell you now... I've booked all 7 of us a vacation at Hawaii for a week next week!

* they all gasp*

London: are you serious!

Cody: wow

Bailey: yay!

Zack: yeah get packing we fly out on Monday!

Cody, bailey and London: can't wait!


	9. Chapter 9: Hawaii!

* MONDAY *

Zack: babe do you have the passports!

London: yeah did you find Alex's shoe yet!

Zack: yeah I'm just tying it but have you finished with Amy's hair!

London: yeah!

Zack: come on we have to go pick up cody and bailey we're already 10 minutes late!

* AT HAWAII*

They are now in their cabin apartments

*with zondon*

London: I put them down for their naps Amy would just not stop crying on the plane!

Zack: I know!

London: I've got such a headache

Zack: I've got something that would make you feel better* leans into kiss her*

London : * starts kissing him*

Zack: * picks her up bride style and carries her to the bed and lies down*

London: *starts taking zacks shirts off*

Zack: * takes Londons shirt off and unhooked her bra*

London: * lies back on pillow*

* you know what happens next *

* LATER AT DINNER*

Bailey: wow this is a really amazing restaurant

Cody: yeah thanks man for taking us here

Zack: no problem man I just thought we could all use a break

London: well that was really sweet of you* kisses him*


	10. Chapter 10: uh oh

1 WEEK LATER BACK AT HOME*

London: that was a great week away thanks Zack

Zack: welcome babe * passionately kisses her*

London: pulls away and runs into the bathroom and throws up

Zack: you okay

London: * feels someone rub her back and gather her hair back and hold it for her* thanks Zack but no not really ive been feeling really weird lately

Zack: uhm this may sound a bit weird but London is it possible that you could be pregnant?

London: what?! I don't think so I mean I'm not ready for more kids I just had my babies turn 1 and we have 2 kids!

Zack: I know it's a lot to take in but I'm ready

London: what ever Zack I don't need this right now * runs into bathroom and locks door for shower*

Zack: ugh whatever * walks away*

Londons POV:

I'm in the shower washing my self and I can feel this weird lump on my breast what is this in the mirror it looks a lot like a cancer lump...

**okay so I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger! I can believe we are all ready at chapter 10! Hope you like it and leave a review if you can i love hearing feedback! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: results

* 1 WEEK LATER*

London: * walks into the house*

Zack: hey babe how are you

London: *speechless*

Zack: London what's wrong

London : zack we need to talk

Zack: okay...

London : last week in the shower I found this weird lump on my breast and I'm really scared what to do

Zack: w-w-what?! why didn't you tell me this sooner I think you should get it checked out London

London: well I've booked an appointment for this morning at 11 o'clock can you come with me?

Zack: yeah sure

* AT THE HOSPITAL*

Receptionist: London Tipton

London : yeah that's me

Receptionist: you can go In now

London: * looks back at zack and sees zack mouths it will be okay*

* LATER*

London: * walks out of the room*

Zack: well?

London: they will phone me tomorrow with the results

Zack: okay then come on let's get home

* THE NEXT DAY*

Its only zondon in the house as cailey have taken Alex and Amy out for the day and they are sitting there waiting for the call

Suddenly the phone rings

Zack: it will be fine London

London: okay * answers phone and puts it on speaker* hello

Doctor: yes is this London Tipton

London : yes it is do you have my results?

Doctor: yes well when we did all the tests yesterday we found out that...


	12. Chapter 12: 5 years later

Doctor: you have breast cancer...

London: * starts crying as the blood drains from her face

Zack: * takes the phone * uhm thanks bye

Zack: London we can get through this together and they caught it early so that's one good thing right?

London: yeah your right I just need to be alone right now ill see you later * walks away tearing up*

* Later with zondon and cailey. The kids are playing in the garden*

Bailey: so what's up guys

Zack: we have some news and you might want to sit down for this

Cody: what is it?

London: this is really hard for me and * can't finish sentence starts chocking up*

Bailey: what is it London ?!

Zack: London has found out that she has breast cancer

Cailey: * mouths drop down and they sit their speechless*

Cody: w-w-what?!

Bailey: what do you mean? Are you sure?

London: well I got the results this morning and yeah it's true

Zack: but they caught it early so it can't be that bad...

London: it's still a big deal zack how could you say that?

Zack: well I'm just trying to be positive London this is hard on all of us...

* 5 YEARS LATER*

Zack's POV:

I can't do this anymore I need my London back... It had been 4 years when London gave up on her fight for cancer and she shortly after that died today it will have been 4 years since London had died and my kids don't even remember her I can hear Amy coming they are both

5 now

Amy: dada * runs up to him*

Zack: yeah baby girl

Amy: where's momma

Zack: well I told you about that

Amy: I don't member

Zack: well she died when you were only 1 and a half but we all still love her very much and we will always remember her won't we baby girl

Amy: yeah I love her dada I want her back

Zack: yeah I know princess we all do...

Maya: * walks up to them* hey honey how are you baby girl * kisses zack*

Zack: hey babe

Maya: oh I can't wait it will be our 1 year wedding anniversary tomorrow!

Zack: I know that honey but today it has been 4 years since London passed away as well

Maya: I know honey I miss her to we were all great friends at school and I know how you feel but right now we have the children to think about

Alex: * runs up to them* momma! Momma! Momma!

Maya: yes honey * scoops him up*

Alex: I'm hungry

Maya: okay let's go get you some breakfast * walks away*

Zack's POV:

I started dating maya nearly 2 years after London had died and we got married after being together for 1 year Alex and Amy know their real mum is London well at least I hope... But they have been getting used to calling maya mum right now so we thought it would be nice for them to have a mum back in their lives

**okay so I know this is a sad chapter :( i wanted to let you know I think I will only have about like 5 chapters left. And also I know the title of this story is zondon but she still has her part in this story even though its more Zaya now hope it's not to sad! Please leave reviews and tell me what you want to happen next! Means a lot thanks! :) I reply to all reviews so thanks ! :):):):):):)):):):)):):**


	13. Chapter 13

* 1 WEEK LATER WITH ZAYA*

Zack: well...

Maya* walks out of bathroom holding pregnancy test* negative

Zack: again I swear you have taken that test nearly 10 times already

Maya: I know sweety but we will get it eventually * kisses him*

Zack: * deepens it and starts taking her clothes off*

* you know what happens next*

* LATER WITH CAILEY*

* cailey are In their bedroom after they just woke up*

Cody: good morning sweetie

Bailey: good morning * kisses him deeply*

Cody: * kisses back*

Bailey: so what do you want to do today

Cody: well I need to run some errands so I can take the Eric with me if you want ( Eric is now 4)

Bailey: yeah that would be great I've got some things I need to do anyway

* LATER WITH CAILEY AGAIN*

Cody: * walks in the house with Eric* honey I'm home!

Bailey: hey honey * kisses him and Eric*

Bailey: hey Eric why don't you go into the garden and play for a while I need to talk to daddy about something

Cody: you do?

Eric: okay momma

* WITH CAILEY*

Cody: what is it honey

Bailey: well as you obviously know now we have a 4 year old son and we have this great big house and everything

Cody: yeah...

Bailey: well I have some news

Cody: oh what is it?

Bailey : I'm just going to come right out and say it...


	14. Chapter 14

Bailey: I'm pregnant!

Cody: what * a huge smile grows on his face* seriously that's fantastic! Are you sure!

Bailey: yeah I'd been feeling a bit weird lately like I did when I found out I was pregnant with Eric so I decided to take a pregnancy test and at first I couldn't believe it but I took the test 3 times and they were all positive!

Cody: oh that's great honey but I think we should keep this between us right now and not tell zack and maya

Bailey: why?

Cody: well you know there trying to have a kid of their own right now and we don't want to rub it in their faces after only trying once for ourselves

Bailey: yeah your probably right I'm going to go check on Eric

Cody: okay see you soon

* LATER WITH ZAYA*

Maya: zack can you come here a minute

Zack: yeah sure

Maya: I have some news

Zack: yeah what is it

Maya: I'm pregnant I took the test this morning and it was positive!

Zack: * huge grin appears on his face* that's great! I can't believe it!

Maya: oh I'm so excited now!

* WITH ZAYA AND CAILEY*

Maya: well we have some news we want to share with you

Bailey: us too actually

Maya: oh well you go first

Bailey: oh no it's okay you go first

Maya: no it's fine you go first

Bailey: no you go first

Maya: no you go first

Cody and zack: how about you go at the same time!

Bailey and maya: I'm pregnant!

Bailey: seriously that's so great! Pregnant together!

Maya: aww I'm so happy for you guys!

Zack:Oh maybe our kids might have the same birthday!

Cody: aww this is so cute!

* DAY OF THE SONOGRAM WITH CAILEY AND ZAYA*

Bailey: it's so weird that we got pregnant at the same time and our sonogram dates are on the same day

Maya: I know and how cute would it be if our kids had the same birthday

Zack: wow this is so wow...

Maya: what is it honey?

Zack: this is the same hospital London had all of her hospital appointments when she was pregnant with the twins and when she found out that she had cancer...

* everyone went silent*

Receptionist : bailey Martin?

Bailey: yes ?

Receptionist: you can go in now

Bailey: okay thanks

* cody and bailey walk away*

Doctor: so bailey how have you been feeling lately?

Bailey: well just the usual pregnancy hormones

Cody: you got that right

Doctor: * chuckles* well that's good well that's good lets just have a look in the monitor

Bailey: okay

Doctor: well look at that...

Cody: what is it? Is everything okay?

Doctor: well yeah it's just your baby is just so cute in the monitor

Cody and bailey: * sigh of relief*

* cody and bailey walk out of the room and Zaya walk in *

Doctor: so how have you been feeling lately?

Maya: well no pregnancy hormones yet is that normal?

Doctor: well it depends on all woman but it can be quite rare

Maya: oh...

Doctor: well let's just have a look on the screen

Zack: okay * holding Maya's hand*

Doctor: uhm there seems to be a problem here...


	15. Chapter 15

Zack: what do you mean a problem?!

Maya: what?!

Doctor: uhm there is no baby showing on the screen I think it might of been a false positive pregnancy test

Maya: w-w-what! * starts crying softly*

Doctor: how many tests did you take?

Maya: o-one!

Doctor: it's normally advisable to take 2-3 tests I'm really sorry but you can try again on your next ovulation

Zack: okay thanks doctor

* Zaya walk back out into the waiting room*

Bailey: so how did it go?

Zack: there was no baby?

Cody: you miscarried...

Maya: no it was a false positive pregnancy test

Bailey: I'm so sorry for you guys... But you can always keep trying

Maya: I know but we were trying for nearly 6 months before this happened...

Cody: maybe you should take a fertility test and not waster your time

Zack: yeah that is a good idea

* THEY HAD A FERTILITY TEST EACH AND THEY ARE NOW WAITING FOR THE RESULTS AT HOME WITH CAILEY AND ZAYA*

* phone rings*

Maya: hello, uh-uh, okay, oh..., thanks, bye

Zack: well?

Maya: everything is fine and they said we can keep on trying we just have to be patient

Bailey: well that's great news right!

Cody: yeah!

* 3 MONTHS LATER*

Maya: zack!

Zack: yeah?

Maya: could you come here a second

Zack: okay * walks into the bedroom and sees on their dresser 3 pregnancy tests all saying positive!*

Maya: * walks out of bathroom and leaps into zack's arms*

Zack: your pregnant!

Maya: yeah! I'm so happy but baileys 5 months ahead of me

Zack: oh well I'm just so happy * kisses her*


	16. Chapter 16: the end!

on the day of the sonogram with CAILEY ( for their 5 month scan) and ZAYA for their 2 month scan *

Receptionist: maya Martin

Maya: yeah?

Receptionist: you can go in now

* maya and zack stand up and leave*

Doctor: so how have you been?

Maya: well I have been having hormones more now

Doctor: well that's really good lets just have a look in the monitor

Maya: okay

Doctor: well it looks as if you are pregnant this time!

Zack : that's great thanks doctor

* ZAYA walk out and CAILEY go in*

Doctor: so how have you been?

Bailey: great actually

Doctor: well that's good lets have a look at the monitor? Would you like to know the sex of the baby?

Cody: yes please?

Doctor: well it says here you are having a girl

Bailey: oh that's great that's what I wanted

Cody: you said you didn't mind

Bailey: well what If I said that and it was a boy!

Doctor: * chuckles* okay well I'll see you next time when your in labour!

CAILEY: okay thanks!

* 7 MONTHS LATER*

CAILEY gave birth to a little girl and named her emma ( after me!)

And ZAYA gave birth to a little boy and named him Toby

They are now taking him home today!

* THAT NIGHT*

Zack: goodnight maya!

Maya: goodnight sweetie!

Zack's POV: I'm dreaming right now I'm outside with my kids and they are playing on the swings I hear a noise and look up I see London up in the sky and she says" congratulations zack you've finally moved on" she blows me a kiss and that was the last I saw of her for the rest of my life...

**THE END!**

**i hoped you enjoyed my ZONDON and CAILEY and ZAYA story!**

**reviews would be great thanks! And if anyone they have a story they want the to read that would be great! Ill be starting a new story soon!**


End file.
